


A walk in to remember

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt sees something he shouldn't, things get a little awkward on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was from a prompt on Tumblr. It's Multi-chaptered, I just haven't figured out how many chapters there actually are.

**Chapter One**

Matt was bored. Incredibly so. Normally, he'd just walk down the hall and annoy Karen or Arthur.

But they weren't here. And he didn't know Jenna well enough to just barge in on her and suggest a night of drinking and laughing.

Luckily for him, Alex was filming for Who at the moment, which means she was right next door.

He'd been slouching on his couch, hanging upside down half on, half off it. Staring at the roof with nothing to do but make weird noises and try to catch the M&M he threw in the air in his mouth.

Sighing, he suddenly shot up, sliding of the couch.

Alex!

She'd entertain him. Or at least let him sit on her couch and do the exact same thing he'd been doing all day there.

It's got to be more entertaining with her around anyway.

Striding over to his door, he picked up his jacket and left his flat. Practically skipping to Alex's door, he raised his hand to knock, when he heard something.

Alex screamed.

Now, if he had been thinking, he would have second guessed exactly what he had heard. But he hadn't been thinking.

Except, something was wrong with Alex. Must. Save. Her.

Luckily for him, Alex had given him a key. Otherwise barging in to her flat would have really hurt his shoulder.

Frantically looking around, he spoke before actually realizing what Alex had screamed about.

"Alex? Alex, are you okay? What happened, do you need he-"

He froze, eyes wide as he finally noticed Alex, lounged along her couch, one hand palming her breast and the other wrapped around her rabbit, pushing it deep inside her.

Her head snapped to the side, her eyes wide with shock, embarrassment and lust as she ached her back off the couch.

"Matt! Oh, god!"

Her eyes shut tightly as she rode out her orgasm, Matt watching with unblinking eyes.

He'd just barged in on Alex... Masturbating.

Shit! He really should leave, run back to his own apartment and hope they could both just forget it. Or he should at least turn his back.

But then, he never was the quickest, nor smartest, to react when it came to situations as awkward as this.

He covered his eyes, the only thing he really could do, but took to peaking through his fingers as she collapsed against her couch.

"Matt!"

He jumped, pulling his hand from his face to stare at her as she held her dress over her body.

"Yeah? I mean, um... Hi... No... Um.... Shit!" He cursed softly, stuttering as he tried to speak to her.

All he kept seeing was her hand between her thighs, on her breasts. Her back as it arched up, her eyes as they clouded with pleasured lust.

This was not going to help their friendship.

He tried to speak, Alex sitting the staring at him wide-eyed as he spoke, gesturing with his hands and fiddling with the bottom of his shirt nervously. He looked up, braving looking her in the eye as he apologized, but she wasn't looking at him.

Not quite.

He followed her gaze downwards, squeaking in embarrassment as he saw she was staring at the rather noticeable bulge in his trousers.

"Um..."

She dragged her gaze up, looking him the eye with a curious glint.

"What are you doing here Matt?"

She sounded tired. Something he'd expect after such a ... Work out. He could tell she was a little, okay maybe a lot, mortified, but he  didn't know she was doing... That!

"I... I heard you scream, and I thought you were hurt or... In trouble or, something. Shit, I'm so sorry Alex!"

He tried to manoeuvre his body so he could hide his covered erection. He supposed he looked like he was swinging his body left to right.

She tried to speak, but when she realized she couldn't, simply pointed at the door, turning her head to blush down at her lap.

He got the message.

Leave!

He practically ran from her apartment, her naked body burned deep in to his mind.

Slamming through his door, he hurriedly pulled his clothing off and practically ran to the shower. Stepping under the cool spray, he closed his eyes, golden skin and soft moans filling his head. His hand closed around his throbbing erection and he hissed as he stroked the tender skin there.

How the hell was he going to face her tomorrow? Especially after his relief session in the shower.


End file.
